


Kismet's Tenacity

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek is a Failwolf, Feels, Heartbreak, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con though it's not explicit, Merman Stiles, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Pack Dynamics, Season 3 and onwards never happened, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Starts all angsty, Sterek endgame, feels everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After life becomes a downward spiral for Stiles, he finds sanctuary in his grandfather's realm. Whether he wants to move on from his past life or not, Stiles finds that he cannot truly escape it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fanfiction after reading so many of them. This story has been inspired by many stories found here on ao3 so a lot of similarities will be there. I'm trying to take this story in a completely new direction though, unless this has been done before...  
> If there are any mistakes, grammatical or spelling wise, feel free to point it out to me! I'll get on to fixing it as soon as I can!  
> Please don't post this story on any other site! Linking to it is fine but please don't post the whole story somewhere else, like on Wattpad, Goodreads or even Tumblr.

**Prologue**

In the world he lives in, there are different kinds of bonds. Though humans lack the ability to feel them fully, those who aren't can experience the mystical connection between themselves and others.

Bonds represent the connection between souls. He remembers reading about them as a child, about how mystics who can see and influence these bonds describe them as coiling, twisted ropes that connects souls together.

Most of these bonds are ones he has experienced and is experiencing in his short life. The strength and unwavering comfort of the familial bond, the protective guidance of the pack bond, the simple yet undeniable bonds between friends, and finally, the overwhelming bond between mates.

Mate bonds are common, easily made between two or more people who share a deep love between them. His parents had one and it never ceases to amaze him, even after the passing of his mother. As awe-inspiring as the bond between his parents' were, they were sadly not true mates.

Having a bond that exists even before two people can meet, which acts as a guidance of sorts, the idea of true mates felt like something out of a fairy tale to him. A bond so strong that it is near impossible for outside forces to influence them, unless of course, the bond mates decide to change it.

What all bonds have in common, he remembers, is that they can be broken. Quite easily too. The common bonds can be easily influenced by others, just a easily destroyed as it can be nurtured.

True mate bonds, on the other hand, are immune to outside influences. The bond mates are the ones that can nurture it, and, if he remembers correctly, though his memory is not as faulty as others like to think, the bonds can also be destroyed.

As a child, it baffled him.

How can two people who are destined to be together, promised a love so perfect by the fates, think of breaking the bond?

The idea that he used to think that life could be perfect for true mates was laughable. His naivety makes him laugh, though it comes out sounding weak and broken.

He thought what he has is the bond of true mates. He even asked Deaton to check and confirm it. He was happy. His life felt like it was finally back on track only to quickly derail and wake him up from his delusions.

Maybe Deaton had been wrong in his assessment. The bond he shares with his mate could not be a true one. The once radiant and strong bond had started feeling like a cheap imitation of itself.

His insecurities had started to haunt him as of late.

' _Did my mate finally get bored of me?'_

_'Am I not good enough?'_

_'Is my mate leaving me?'_

_'His mate must have probably has found someone else already, no?'_

_'My incessant chatter must have driven him off, right?'_

_'My lack of physical appeal must have been such a turn off, huh?'_

He had felt it when their bond began to unravel, the figurative ropes fraying and barely holding together. It surprises him that the bond is still there. Maybe it's him that is keeping it together, holding on like the pitiful creature he is.

He really is pitiful, clinging on to the hope that his mate might still want him. That his mate might still love him.

_'Oh! What…'_

A sudden burst of happiness fills him to the very core and it leaves him disoriented and confused. It definitely was not from himself. The bond had stopped indicating each others feeling some time ago, and unless the feeling was overbearingly strong, it did not transmit through the bond. He should know, he once nearly transferred a panic attack on to his mate. It was not one of his proudest moments.

It is curious though, the happiness. He starts feeling a small bit of hope that he quickly tries to squash down. Blind hope will only hurt him more.

Hearing voices nearby, he quickly makes his way towards it. He hears his mate's voice, one that is easily recognizable, though the tone is happy. He has never heard his mate happy before.

It must not have been something he has done then. How can he make his mate happy when he is such a failure of a mate?

Listening in on the conversation, his question is answered.

See?

His mate has an offspring on the way. Such great, happy news to him and his future mate. Simply wonderful.

This is the day he had been anxiously waiting for. The day his mate finally replaces him, though, it seems that he has already been quite some time ago.

No matter. It's time for him to leave Beacon Hills. He isn't wanted here after all. No one wants him.

Derek… does not want him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should keep a better track of my schedule before promising to update soon. I will try my best to update this story regularly though :L  
> If there are any grammar mistakes or any other mistakes, feel free to contact me so I can fix it as soon as I can!
> 
> Warning: Mention of rape/non-con in the chapter. It isn't explicit.

**Chapter 1**

 

 Stiles feels numb as he drives to his old home. The house has not been lived in for a few years, the precious memories it held being buried under layers of dust just like the furniture in it. After parking the jeep in the driveway, he unlocks the front door and stares into the house, wishing not for the first time that there was someone in there waiting for him.

 His father had been killed on duty, during a robbery gone wrong and after a while, he could not bear living alone in his childhood home. How anyone could remains a mystery to him. When the people who made living in a particular place better disappears, the feeling of desolation soon envelops the space and, to him, it just felt wrong.  He didn't know how Derek could have stayed in the burned down shell of the Hale house all those years ago…

  _'No. Stiles, stop thinking about him. Stop. I am on a mission and I will not be distracted.'_

A bit annoyed at himself, Stiles makes his way into the house after closing the door behind him. Making his way to the attic, he takes in his surroundings, committing it to his memory along with all the happy memories made in the house.

  _'When I'm done with this, I doubt that I will come back so might as well take it all in…'_

\---

 After walking through the whole house, Stiles finally makes his way up to the attic where his mother's belongings had been stored.

  _'The chest, the chest… where did she hide it? I could have sworn it was here, somewhere. Or did she hide it in the basement?!'_

 Rummaging through the various boxes, he finds  old clothes, books, old knitting and crochet sets, and other random things that his mother once held dear, but no chest. Slowly getting frustrated, he tears into the last box and finds it filled with random sea shells, bottles of sand and what looked like salt.

 Setting aside a particularly large bottle of sand, he finally spots the chest he was looking for.

  _'Bingo!'_

 Quickly opening it, Stiles starts to take out everything. Soon he has a conch shell in his hand and three vials of blessed water, why it is considered blessed he didn’t have a clue.

 Picking up his findings, he goes to the bathroom and starts filling in the bathtub with water. While waiting for it to fill to the brim, he tries to remember what he has to do.

  _'This isn't hard to mess up, right? I can do this! Well, I can at least contact my grandfather. God I hope this works! Now the first thing I have to do is...'_

 While he was lost in this thoughts, the water had already reached the brim and is spilling over on to the floor and soaking his sock clad feet, making Stiles jump and squeak.

 Quickly getting a hold of himself, he turns off the tap and pours one of the vials of water into it. The conch shell soon follows as he gently sets it down at the bottom of the tub.

 "Ok, what was the incantation again? Oh right!"

 Reciting the incantation as carefully as he could, he peers into the water, waiting for something to happen.

 _'Did I screw it up? Will I end up like Harry and end up poofing myself off to god knows where?_!'

 No sooner had he thought that, the water starts to bubble and a voice booms out of the tub, making him jump.

 "Aureliusz! What is the matter? Why the sudden attempt at contacting me?"

 "Grandfather, I want to… I can't stay here anymore." Stiles managed to choke out, his grandfather's tone making him feel as if he was a child whining about something superfluous and unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

 As if sensing that something is wrong, his grandfather's voice becomes softer, "What is wrong, my child?"

 "I just, I don’t have anyone else here. There is no need for me here, but I'm sure I can be of some use over there. Grandfather, I want to leave here, but I'm not sure how…"

 "What about that mate of yours? Would he not miss you?", questions his grandfather, his voice worried with a hint of curiosity.

 Stiles tries to answer, he really did. When he stays quiet for a moment longer, his grandfather sighs.

 "You will always be welcome here, Aureliusz, never forget that. This was your mother's home and it is yours. As for the matter of your return, a portal would be too dangerous and requires a sacrifice. It would be much wiser to take those moving box of yours till you reach the shore."

 "That would take too long!" Stiles sputters out, daunted by the thought of the long drive to reach the shoreline. Not only that, he didn't want to leave a trail that the pack could follow.

  _'If they even bother to remember me that is…'_

 "Do not do anything reckless, young one. We shall start preparing for your arrival. Take care, Aureliusz." With that, the bubbling stopped and left Stiles alone in the ever prominent silence of the bathroom.

\---

 When his now dead ex-girlfriend burned down his house and along with it his family, Derek knew his life will never be the same. Trust issues and trauma abound, he lived the next few years with only the bare minimum of social contact with the only one who he talks to regularly being his sister, Laura.

 Then his sister goes back to Beacon Hills only to get killed and Derek's life becomes hell again for a while. With his sister dead, a rampaging Peter out for revenge and his Kate coming back to town, it seemed as if his life would not have a reprieve from all the chaos.

 Enter Stiles, the most annoying(ly loyal) and spastic teenager he has had the pleasure of knowing. Instead of adding to the chaos, he ends up becoming Derek's confidant and later on, the person whom his wolf chose as his mate.

 After things in Beacon Hills had calmed down on the supernatural front, the pack were set to start their final year in high school and Derek finally had the courage to ask Stiles out. Soon enough, their relationship took off and Stiles later moved in with him after the untimely death of the Sherriff.

 What surprised Derek was that Stiles chose to stick around in Beacon Hills after graduating. He could have gone to any university he wanted but he ended up going to the community college in order to stay near the pack. Derek is ashamed to say that they had fought a lot about Stiles' decision to stay and throw away what Derek felt was his opportunity to excel more than he can.

 They soon calmed down though, as the constant presence of Stiles helped Derek with his stress of taking care of his pack related issues. The Hale pack's territory was not a small one and soon after things had calmed down, Derek had to take care of treaties and pack relations and even minor disputes over his territory.

 This means he had to attend various meetings with other Alphas and usually he takes Erica along with him. After the power high she was on passed, she was back to being calm yet confident and her persuasive methods helped Derek a great deal when it comes to relations with other packs.

 Sure Stiles would have been a better suited for the job as he has a way with words and more knowledge than Derek regarding the inner workings of other packs, but Derek felt as if it would get in the way of Stiles' studies and decided not to take him along. He felt as if he ruined Stiles' future enough as it is.

 For the first time in ages Derek was feeling content with his life. His betas have a better grasp on being a werewolf, his uncle is sane though still a pain in his ass, and his mate was there to welcome him back home whenever Derek comes back from inter-pack meetings.

 He felt guilty though, that he had to leave his home so much to deal with pack related problems. If he was being honest, he sees Erica more than his mate. Every time he comes back home, Stiles would be waiting to greet him with a smile and if Derek being away so much bothered him, Stiles' countenance never showed it.

 It eased the guilt a bit that apparently Stiles didn't seem too bothered with him being away so much. He had told Derek that he understood what a crucial time period it was for a new Alpha to strengthen his inter-pack relations.

 Everything was going well in Derek's mind when it happened.

 It was a regular monthly meet up between the nearby Alpha's and Derek and Erica were on their way there when they got attacked by a coven of witches. Being completely blindsided as the attack came right out of the blue, the witches were able to knock him and Erica out.

 When they finally woke up, they were in a room with no apparent entrance and they had no control over their wolves. Erica lost control first, seeing as she was a bitten beta and would have considerable less of a grip on her wolf than Derek. He tried to detain her, he really did but then the witches released a gas into the room and Derek, much to his horror, felt his control slip away.

 When both Derek and Erica regained their consciousness, they were naked and what had occurred prior to them getting control was glaringly obvious. Derek felt enraged and also felt that he betrayed his mate. Erica was slowly working herself to a panic attack and Derek had to help her calm down.

 It was understandable really. Derek would have been blind to not notice the possible mate bond, faint but it's presence there, between Erica and Boyd. Whatever that happened a while ago between Derek and her was going to have an effect on it and its implications were not good.

 He too felt a tug on his mate bond, the thought that it was reacting to his outwardly betrayal to Stiles making him feel sick to his stomach. The feeling though quickly turned to blind rage when he felt the presence of the witches nearby and he and Erica were quick to deal with them.

In the midst of fighting, they had found out what the coven's aim was. They needed a sacrifice, one that was the newborn cub of an Alpha. This caused Derek to feel uneasy and he was not alone in it as he later found Erica staring down at her stomach with a worried look on her face.

 After getting rid of the coven, they had called to inform the other Alpha's on why they were delayed and then had proceeded to go on as if nothing had happened though they both knew they had to talk about it. They both had not consented to the act and were under the effects of the gas the witches had used.

 Since that whole debacle, Derek had found himself caring more for Erica and her wellbeing. He felt guilty about what had happened despite it not being either of their faults. He feel that it might have something to do with what he went through with Kate so he didn't give it much thought. Their relationship as Alpha and Beta improved as a result of Derek unconsciously doting on her more than his other betas.

 What he didn't realise was that he was slowly distancing himself from his mate due to a misplaced sense of guilt. Sure he felt as if he had betrayed Stiles but he and Erica agreed to not tell the other members of the pack about what had happened. They thought that it would bring up unnecessary tension between the pack members and, though he is ashamed to admit it, Derek didn’t want Stiles to know for it might make things bad between them.

\---

 It has been four months since the debacle with the coven and Derek is feeling a bit off. Stiles has been quiet as of late, but that might be due to the upcoming exams. His studying methods are not something Derek pretends to even understand and Stiles tends to zone out when he is focused on a particular subject. Derek brushes it off, thinking it isn't something to worry about.

  _'He would tell me if there was something wrong anyways.'_

 He just came home from a quick run in the forest and was going to go shower when the opening of the front door stole his attention. He can smell that it is Erica, though her smell is muddled with what seems like anxiety and fear. Worried, he approaches her.

 "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Derek growls, a frown marring his face.

 "I'm pregnant."

 It feels like someone has taken out all the air from the room. Derek has trouble breathing for a few seconds, his brain working out what he just heard. He then feels elated, though a niggling feeling at the back of his mind screams that he should not be feeling that way.

 "You're… A cub. The pack is going to have a cub." he could not help but exclaim. "The Alpha's first cub." Erica adds, though her voice sounds a bit meek. It didn't take long though, for Derek's apparent happiness to make Erica feel a bit excited too.

 Derek hugs her tight, the news that he will soon have a cub making him feel ecstatic.

  _'I should tell-'_

 Stiles.

 His mate.

 His mate who does not know what happened with the coven.

 His mate who is oblivious to his betrayal.

 His mate, who he has betrayed again by feeling happy to have a cub with another.

"Shit, what do I tell Stiles? What do we tell the pack?", Derek whispers, the gravity of the situation finally catching up to him. Erica looks at him, her eyes wide with panic.

 When she couldn't give an answer, Derek starts pacing, thinking about how Stiles' would react, how Stiles is going to be heartbroken. Feeling a bit hopeless, he takes out his phone and calls Stiles.

 No answer.

 He tries again only to get the same result.

  _'Why isn't he picking up his phone? Maybe he is in the library. He does keep his phone on silent when he is there so maybe he didn't notice the calls.'_

 Even while thinking it Derek knew it was unlikely. Stiles made sure to keep his phone at his side at all times in case of an emergency and it was highly unlikely that he is so distracted by whatever he is doing to not notice his phone.

 "Stay here, I will go find Stiles." Derek orders before rushing out of the house, leaving behind an anxious Erica.

\---

He checks the library first, searching it thoroughly for Stiles never really has a preferred seat. When he fails to find him there, he instinctively sets out to go to the old Stilinski house next only to stagger and nearly fall over.

Excruciating pain shoots through his whole body and Derek finds himself in blind panic.

The pain was obviously not his.

Stiles.

His mate.

His mate was in danger and he didn’t even feel it.

 No fear, none of his mate's panicking, nothing.

 His mate, his ever expressive mate, whose feelings should have been passing through the bond and...

 He didn’t... feel it.

 "Fuck."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Exams and assignments took over my life and I won't be done until early December :L  
> Don't hesitate to tell me if you find any mistakes or if there should be a tag update/warning regarding this chapter.  
> It's short but I feel satisfied with it's length for now.  
> Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

He knew it’s going to be really rushed but Stiles did not want to stay in Beacon Hills any longer. The chances of Derek and the pack figuring out the fact that he is planning to leave are high and he really wants to avoid it.

He runs back up to the attic, hoping to find more bottles of salt. Rummaging through his mother’s old belongings provided to be fruitful as he found more than enough of it for him to carry out the next step in his plan. He then goes into his old bedroom to find any type of writing utensil. Spotting a permanent marker on the floor, he wonders if it would work.

‘ _Well, it is a writing utensil of sorts. This should do._ ’

He carries everything into the living room, deciding that it was spacious enough to carry out his plans. That and the sentimental value of seeing the place which held most of his fond memories like watching baseball games with his father, helping his mother with her knitting, movie nights with both his parents…

‘ _Snap out of it Stiles! You have a job to do. It should be enough that this is the last place you see before you leave!_ ’

Scolding himself for getting distracted, he sets about making a circle with the salt, taking extra care to make it as perfect as he can. Then he takes out the marker and starts drawing the required symbols inside the circle.

‘ _Am I going to mess this up too? Maybe rushing it was not a good plan overall…_ ’

He pauses his drawing only to mentally shake himself and continue.

‘ _There is no turning back now._ ’

Finishing up drawing the required symbols, he takes out a pocket knife so he can access the final ‘ingredient’. Making a shallow cut across his palm, Stiles hisses in pain and watches as his blood seep out and drip on to the symbols.

‘ _That’s going to hurt later on._ ’

Taking in a deep breath, Stiles starts chanting the required verses so that he can summon the Gatekeeper. A being that grants means of teleportation in exchange for a price is exactly what Stiles needs, or so he thinks.

After he finishes chanting, he waits. A minute goes by without anything happening. When five minutes go by without even a change in the environment around him, Stiles groans in frustration.

Getting the urge to move as he had been standing still for more than his quota of ‘being still and quiet’, he starts to turn towards the old couch before freezing in place. All ambient noises have stopped. Each and every single one of them, gone. No muffled chatter of the neighbours. No birds chirping. No clock ticking. Nothing can be heard.

He then notices the cloaked figure standing in the middle of the circle. A figure that appears human but, at the same time, looks quite off. The limbs, what he could make out despite the cloak, looks too long, boney and bent at odd angles. Their gait crooked and their smile even more so. With only the mouth visible through the hood it wore, Stiles could not take his eyes away from it.

‘ _Hello nightmares…_ ’         

“ **Choose your destination and we shall claim the price.** ”

Stiles jerks away as it felt as though someone had whispered the words right into his ear. Trembling a bit but determined to get the whole ordeal over and done with, he stares right at the figure before speaking,

“Take me to the Kingdom of Pérasma Neráida.”

“ **Oh. How interesting. Quite a ways away from home are you not, child of Atargatis? Tell us, how much are you willing to sacrifice to reach your pretty little home?** ”

The whisper seemed to come from all around him, followed by the hollow yet terrifying laugh of the creature he summoned. Stiles gulped before staring at the figure with unwavering eyes.

Its grin widens.

**\---**

All is well in the peaceful realm of Pérasma Neráida. That is, until a guard bursts into the throne room of it’s king while carrying the mangled body of his grandson. The dawning sense of horror Neleus feels is forcefully pushed aside before it can overwhelm him. The need to fix whatever that has befallen his grandson is much stronger.

“Take him to the infirmary; I will follow with the healers.”

Quickly giving out the order, he went to fetch the healers and made his way towards the infirmary. Feeling worried, horrified, scared and as though someone had stabbed him in the gut, Neleus had never felt so overwhelmed by his emotions.

He knew Aureliusz had sounded desperate but he did not think it was to such an extent that warranted him to summon the Gatekeeper.

‘ _You foolish child…_ ’

Making sure that the healers are doing their best to heal the… damage, Neleus starts pacing, only to move when one of the healers glares at him. Not wanting to distract their work yet wanting to stay as near to his grandson as the situation allows, he continues his pacing near the doorway.

Pérasma Neráida is not an easy realm to get into. The realm itself is stuck halfway between the world of the Fae and the world of the Humans. In addition to that, it has various protective barriers and shields protecting it from most outside interference.

The preparation Neleus had talked to his grandson about was of the protection barriers. It would have taken them a week to make it so that it allowed his grandson in, though putting it completely back up would have been quick and effortless compared to modifying it.

It would also mean that Aureliusz must have sacrificed quite a lot, even more so than his missing appendages seem to tell.

‘ _What exactly are you running away from you poor child?_ ’

“Your majesty, we have done what we can for the moment. His natural healing abilities have returned back to what it was before, so now it can aid him in having a full recovery. Anything and everything missing should be regrown fully in a fortnight.”

The head healer gave her report quickly, her voice confident though her face shows her worry regarding the situation.

After thanking the healers, Neleus makes his way towards the bed holding his grandson. Inspecting the healers’ handiwork, the difference between when he first saw his grandson being carried by the guard and now is immense.

No longer was he bleeding and looking as though he is minutes away from Death’s clutches. Though he still has quite a horrible pallor, colour is slowly returning to him. His wounds have been dressed and no longer made Neleus feel as though he is going to lose the last piece of his daughter left on Earth.

“Why do I feel as though your mate plays a vital part in your rash decision?”

Running a hand through Aureliusz’s hair, he lets out a bone-weary sigh.

‘ _What made you give up your legs?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are probably going to be the same length as this one. I can't make any promises about the later chapters but I will try to make them a little longer.  
> Aureliusz = Stiles' name in this story  
> Atagartis = Mythological figure that fell in love with a human and accidentally killed him. She jumped into a lake out of grief and became what is now known as a mermaid.  
> Neleus = Stiles' grandfather. Ruler/King of Pérasma Neráida.  
> Pérasma Neráida = Greek for Fairy Passage.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the super late update. I had been having the worst writer's block ever.   
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Searching for Stiles has been a daunting and eventually fruitless task. Derek and his betas spent over a week trying to find even a scent trail leading to or from the house and they come up with nothing. There was an overwhelming scent of stiles and his blood inside the old Stilinski household but none of them led outside.

The teleportation circle they found confused Derek and the rest of the pack so Deaton had to be consulted. The vet was not one of the people Derek wanted to talk to about Stiles’ due to his enigmatic nature and tendency to withhold information at times, but in this case there was no choice.

The vet had examined the circle and ordered the pack to leave the chalk drawing as untouched by them as possible in case he can figure out how to tell where Stiles disappeared off to. The nature of the circle was explained to the pack, but not too much information was given due to Deaton himself not knowing much about the transformation magic used.

Theories on what might have happened to Stiles were discussed in a previous pack meeting.

**Flashback**

“Maybe he ran away to Scott’s place?” Isaac wonders out loud.

The mentioned ex-beta, now an omega, had moved to Mexico with Melissa right after graduating high school. He apparently got fed up with all the rules of being a werewolf, the hunters and the general chaos that came with living in Beacon Hills while being a member of its supernatural population.

“That does not explain all the copious amounts of blood we found.” Boyd points out with a frown marring his face.

During the initial chaos of discovering the blood spattered living room and the disappearance of Stiles, the news that Erica was pregnant with Derek’s first cub was announced accidentally when the other beta’s noticed the quiet humming of an extra heartbeat.

It was common knowledge among the pack that Boyd longed for a family of his own, to have a lot of children to dote over. The beta was devastated when he found out that Erica, whom he thought of as his mate, was pregnant with another’s child. His Alpha’s child. The news had the usually quiet beta become more withdrawn and avoiding interacting with the pack unless it is absolutely necessary.

“Was something after him that we failed to notice?” Erica muses, worried about the whereabouts of their pack’s token human. “We have been busy with inter-pack relations before he disappeared so there is the chance it slipped our notice.” She reasons.

Derek lets out a low growl at the suggestion, his inner wolf bristling at the thought that he was so incompetent as to not notice his mate in danger.

‘ _Then again I have been a less than exemplary mate as of late._ ’ Derek thinks darkly, remembering everything that has happened that is considered a direct betrayal to his mate.

“The portal… Deaton said there was no way to know where exactly it took Stiles, but he might be able to figure out whether Stiles is currently residing in our realm or in another.”

A voice chimes in from the room’s doorway, but the pack was already aware of the presence of their undead pack mate.

After using Lydia Martin as a gateway to his resurrection, the now undead werewolf holds a weird position in the pack. The man started travelling a lot and kept in contact with the pack at regular intervals. He mostly called and messaged Stiles when he is not visiting, much to Derek’s annoyance.

“When did you get back?” Derek asks while standing up and approaching his uncle.

The man smells faintly of sea salt and the brine, which makes Derek wonder if Peter had been at the beach before making his way to Beacon Hills.

”One of my sources alerted me of what has been going on. Thanks, by the way, for calling and informing me.” Peter quips sarcastically before walking past Derek and sitting down next to Boyd on the couch.

Derek winced; the thought of contacting his uncle had completely slipped his mind. Considering the initial rush to find Stiles, his inner pity party because he is the worst mate ever and worrying over not over stressing Erica, contacting his uncle didn’t even enter his mind.

He watches as Peter not so secretly sniff the air and look directly at Erica, suddenly dreading the conversation that is going to happen next.

“Oh my, I see that congratulations are in order,” Peter exclaims only to notice the series of winces and Boyd visibly withdrawing into himself as though it would make him invisible.

Knowing it would not be good to ignore the questioning glance Peter is now directing at him, Derek mutters out a quiet “The baby, it’s mine.”

Peter raises his eyebrow, his jovial albeit confused mood turning into something much harsher.

“So what you’re saying is that not only is Stiles missing, but the poor boy has also been living in a household filled with deception?” Peter quietly asks, standing up from his seat.

When his question was met with silence, he turns to leave.

“This has been an absolutely riveting conversation. Now, if you will excuse me, I have various sources that I need to talk to in order to locate Stiles. Just make sure you talk to Deaton.” With those last parting words, Peter leaves the house and the rest of the pack is left in uncomfortable silence.

**Flashback ends.**

It has been a few days since Peter’s visit and Derek had gone to talk to Deaton as advised. The vet had indeed come up with a method to figure out whether Stiles was in their realm or not.

“The portal itself is peculiar. It is commonly used to traverse between realms,” Deaton explains as he goes about preparing for his ritual. “Judging by the traces of magic left, the person who made it could not have been a mere human as the magic used is powerful enough to leave magic residue for so long after it was used. “

Derek watches on impatiently, eager to find about his mate’s location. The procession was quick and a sense of dread sneaks up on Derek when he notices the look of concern on Deaton’s face.

“I’m afraid that Stiles is no longer in this realm.”

\---

Neleus looked on as his grandson’s body fought to repair itself. Compared to the state it was in a week ago, the progress is constant but slow.

When he first saw Aureliusz, the poor boy was barely alive, having obviously bled out quite a lot of his life blood. His torso was bloodied and where a magnificent tail should have been was a bloody stump of bone and flesh.

Even as he called for the royal infirmary’s healers to attend to his grandson, he could see the bloody stump struggling to repair itself. He remembers praying for Aureliusz’s quick recovery.

The shape of the tail itself was fully formed now, but the flesh was slowly regenerating. Aureliusz himself kept coming in and out of consciousness, looking confused and panicked every time he regained consciousness.

Though his grandson’s health was important, it doesn’t mean that Neleus could ignore his work in order to look after him. Looking after a kingdom was not an easy job and his duties could not be held off much longer.

Neleus calls for one of his most trusted guards to look after and protect his grandson. The palace healers’ were competent enough that he felt comfortable leaving Aureliusz in their care, but having extra protection never hurt.

“My Lord.” A voice calls from the entrance to the infirmary, requesting permission to enter.

“Ah, Halvor, you may enter.” Neleus beckons the guard towards him.

Halvor is one of the youngest captains in the kingdom’s army and is a brave warrior and fighter. Though he may come off a stoic and silent, the young captain usually prefers guard duty to the bloody battlefields and is one of the members of the King’s personal guard.

“I know your usual duty is being part of my personal guard, but you have been relieved from your current duties for a more important job.” Neleus explains, studying the look of confusion on the young captain’s face. He observes as the other merman glance at the recovering body of his grandson and put two and two together.

“I expect you to guard him to the best of your ability. While this is a serious job, I also ask of you to be there for him as a possible friend for he is closer to your age than the other guards. The young prince is new to our realm and has no one other than myself that he knows of. Please aid him in getting acquainted with our culture and his new form. I’m trusting that you will not fail me.”

Neleus ends his speech and looks on as understanding dawns on the guard’s face, the importance of the task not lost on him.

“I will not fail you, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild descriptions of injuries/gore (I don't know to to describe stuff).  
> A new contender has entered the ring!  
> Also, important note; I tried figuring out how normal palace guards and their rankings work and failed at it so bad that I came up with the details for Halvor at random. Hopefully it makes some sense and won't come and bite me in the ass later on...  
> Halvor = Defending the rock.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update. I know.   
> I had to get my life on track before I could do anything.  
> Sorry for the inconvenience D:

**Chapter 4**

 

Letting out a murmur of unintelligible words, Stiles blinks awake only to feel highly disoriented. Looking straight up, the only thing he can figure out just by looking at the ceiling and the water presumably all around him is that he is somewhere he has no idea of.

‘ _God I hope I didn’t end up in the wrong place…_ ’ He thinks, trying to force his body to get up.

His actions are soon halted when he feels the water near his neck flow in and out of the general area.

‘ _Oh. My. God. GILLS!_ ’ Stiles crows in his mind, his hands cautiously touching where he believes his gills are located.

‘ _If I have gills, does that mean…_ ’

Stiles quickly forces himself to sit up and finds himself staring in awe at his lower body, one that has transformed in to a long midnight blue tail.

‘ _This is so cool!_ ’ Stiles thinks while he experimentally flicks his tail around.

Stopping the experimental tail flicking for the moment, Stiles then looks around the room, startling when he realizes there was another person in the room with him.

‘ _Damn our skins look awesome! All drow elf…y. He looks like a guard… is he a guard? Or is he a bad guy?? Oh god I hope not!_ ’ Stiles gulps before waving at the other merman.

“Um, Hi?”

“Your Highness, I see that you are awake.” The guard addresses Stiles, bowing lowly.

‘ _Ok so he is a good guy. Maybe._ ’

“Uh, do you know where I am?” He asks the guard, getting straight to the point for worry that he may or may not have ended up in his Grandfather’s place has become too hard to ignore.

“You are here in Pérasma Neráida, where your Grandfather is our King. You arrived here three moons ago with grievous injury, one that took a long time to heal despite Merpeople having accelerated healing.” The guard explains, gesturing to Stiles’ tail.

“My tail? What about it?” Stiles asks, confused by the gesture.

“Your Highness, when you arrived, you were mutilated horribly, everything below your torso was a bloody mess!” The guard exclaims, his expression disturbed.

‘ _What?!_ ’ Was the first thing to run through Stiles’ minds before he remembers what he had to sacrifice in order to travel to this dimension.

‘ _Ah. Right…_ ’

Trying to change the subject, Stiles looks around the room again, absentmindedly noticing that the furnishing looked grand and seemed as if they were made out of a type of stone.

“Ah! Anyways. Uh. What’s your name?” He quickly asks, having gotten tired of referring to the Merperson as ‘the guard’ in his mind.

“My name is Halvor, Your Highness. Your Grandfather requested that I accompany you during your stay here in Pérasma Neráida. I am also to aid you in getting acquainted with the anatomy of us Merpeople and our culture.” Halvor explains.

‘ _Halvor huh_ **…** ’ Stiles thinks, letting his eyes take in Halvor’s form.

Something in the back of Stiles’ mind chooses that moment to chime in with an ‘Oh no he’s hot’ before he squishes the thought.

‘ _Now is so not the time to admire random strangers, no matter how hot they look. Nope. Perish the thought!_ ’

Trying to ignore his inner mind’s unwanted observations, Stiles tries to get up from the bed he is in, only to fail.

He tries again. Fails. Again.

A quiet chuckle distracts Stiles from his task and he turns to glare at the source of the laughter. “A little help here? I don’t know how to work this tail yet!”, he pouts.

Stifling another bout of chuckles, Halvor approaches Stiles and helps him up from the bed.

“Careful now, don’t move your tail too forcefully. There you go, gentle flicks of your tail is enough for you to move about normally. The more force behind the movement, the faster you will move.” Halvor explains, carefully taking Stiles’ hand in his and leading him around the room.

‘ _I feel like a baby learning how to walk…_ ’ Stiles couldn’t help but pout.

As if reading his mind, Halvor says, “Remember, you are completely new to this so don’t feel bad about not knowing these things”.

Stiles startles at that and blushes, hating that he was so transparent.

“Still makes me feel dumb though,” Stiles mumbles, looking away to hide how red his face has gotten.

Seeing how embarrassed the young prince looked, Halvor tried not to chuckle.

“Try to move around without my help, I have to send word to your grandfather that you have woken up.” Halvor says before turning around and pressing a round opaline button.

Stiles stares in wonder as one of the walls seemingly disappeared, putting in view the corridor beyond it.

‘ _What the hell? Why didn’t I notice there was no door in here?! My observational skills suck!_ ’ Stiles felt like face palming.

He watches as Halvor speaks to another guard that was stationed at the door? Entrance? Of the room Stiles is in, wondering about the mechanics of the disappearing wall.

‘ _Maybe it’s magic?_ ’ he wonders, knowing that there is much about the realm he doesn’t know about.

Taking the this chance to fully examine his hands and tail, Stiles notices how his skin is a lighter ashen colour compared to Halvor’s and that he has retained his moles even in this form.

‘ _How curious,_ ’ He wonders, seeing that the moles were lighter in colour compared to his skin.

He stares at his hands, noticing the webbing like skin spread between his fingers, his hands too covered in mole like markings. Looking down at his tail, he notices that there is a spattering of mole like spots along his tail too, smaller than the ones on his skin as it took him a while to properly notice them.

He looks up at Halvor and notices a few streaks of lighter coloured skin running down Halvor’s body like a tattoo.

“Huh…” Stiles mutters out loud, drawing attention to himself.

“Your Highness. His majesty, the king, is on his way.” Halvor explains, gesturing towards the corridor. Stiles realises that the other guard is nowhere to be seen.

Stiles opens his mouth to ask Halvor about his markings when he notices a figure coming towards his room. Squinting, Stiles soon realises that it is his grandfather who is making his way towards him.

“Aureliusz!” His grandfather’s booming voice greets him.

Stiles lets out a squeak in return as he finds himself drawn into a hug. “Nice to finally see you face to face,” Stiles grins while hugging back.

“You had me worried sick you foolish child of mine! Never do that to me again. Never! Seeing you on the sick bed was enough to age me a few more years.” His grandfather scolded him, letting him go from his embrace.

Stiles looks chastised and Neleus lets out a world weary sigh.

“We found you at the outskirts of the palace and it was due to sheer luck that the guards patrolling at the time had stumbled upon you! Who knows what would have happened if they had been even a second too late in finding you! You are just as reckless as your mother.”  Neleus explains as he holds Stiles at arm’s length and looks him over to see if he is fully recovered.

Deeming Stiles to be fit and healthy, Neleus turns towards Halvor and introduces him.

“This is Halvor, who is going to be your body guard and hopefully your friend during your stay here. You are royalty now my boy, and you will be treated as such so don’t try to deny the protection you need.”

Stiles, understandably, pouts when he finds out that Halvor will also be his body guard.

‘ _I’m a strong independent man dammit!_ ’

“Now, Aureliusz, I have a few duties to attend to. Halvor will fill you in on what you need to know about life here in this realm. I will see you when it’s time for the next meal.” With those parting words, Neleus leaves.

“So, body guard huh,” Stiles turns towards Halvor.

“Yes, Your Highness. While I am tasked with protecting you, I hope to get along with you as your companion.” Halvor explains, smiling at Stiles.

“Oh, I have no problem with that but I do have a problem with this Your Highness business. I’ve never been called that before and, frankly, it’s weirding me out so, um, please call me Stiles? Also, can I call you Hal? You look like a Hal? Is it ok or would it be too weird?” Stiles basically word vomits.

Halvor on the other hand, blinks in response, surprised that the prince had said so much in so little time.

“Your Highness, it would be wrong of me t-“

Halvor starts to say but stops when Stiles pleadingly looks at him.

Sighing in defeat, Halvor shakes his head.

“Fine. Stiles.” He tries out the name, feeling as though he has broken an unspoken rule by addressing the prince with such familiarity.

His worries, however, are brushed away once he sees how happy the prince looks.

“Good. Hal.” Stiles cheekily replies, feeling more at ease once Halvor dropped the honorifics.

\---

“Now, your grandfather has requested that I answer all questions you have about your new form and explain to you the functions of each body part.” Halvor explains, pacing around the room as he talked.

Stiles observes the seemingly effortless way Halvor glides across the room and wonders if he will ever be that good at moving around with his tail.

“I can ask you anything?” Stiles asks, knowing that he rarely will get a chance like this to learn everything about his new body.

“Anything.” Halvor confirms.

‘ _Hmm, simple questions first. Don’t wanna scare Hal away!_ ’ He thinks, carefully choosing which questions to ask first.

“is there a mirror here? You know, a looking glass!” Stiles asks, curious to see more of himself.

Halvor nods in understanding and moves towards another opaline button, which moves a part of the wall to reveal a full length mirror.

‘ _That is so cool!_ ’ Stiles is easily impressed by the mysterious mechanics.

Approaching the mirror, Stiles gapes at his changed appearance, quickly noticing what had stayed the same and what had not.

His hair had stayed the same, longer than a buzz cut but not too long. His face too stayed the same but as he opens his mouth, he notices that his teeth are sharper looking than his human ones. Sticking his tongue out, he takes in the black tongue of his. Finally looking at his eyes, stiles realises that the sclera is pitch black and that his iris is gold in colour.

After observing the changes in his face, Stiles looks down at his neck and notices the gills at the side of his neck. Touching lightly at the edges of the gills, Stiles hold back a shudder,finding out that the area is sensitive.

Done with looking at his neck, he looks down at his torso and frowns.

‘ _What. Just. Huh!?_ ’ His mind screeches.

He looks back at Halvor’s chest, and then again at his.

“Um… Hal? Why do I have nipples and you don’t?” Stiles stutters out, feeling confused.

He looks up at Halvor’s face and notices that he is blushing.

‘ _Oh my god what is up with my anatomy?? Why is he blushing? Is this a sex thing? Oh. My. God. It must be a sex thing!!_ ’ Stiles mind goes crazy trying to figure out why his nipple situation is causing Halvor to blush.

Halvor tries to start explaining but ends up clearing his throat a few times and looking at anywhere but Stiles.

‘ _What if… what if it’s a deformity and I’m a freak amongst all merkind!.....? Mermen? Merpeople?_ ’ Stiles internally screams.

“So, is it a deformity? Oh my god. Am I going to get the Merpeople’s version of the birds and the bees talk?!” Stiles couldn’t help but ask, causing Halvor to sputter.

“What? No! No, it’s not a deformity! What does those flying creatures have anything to do with this?” Halvor cries out, looking extremely confused.

Stiles schools his face so that it looks like the epitome of seriousness and asks,

“Am I getting the sex talk?”

Halvor lets out a strangles noise before nodding yes.

“Your grandfather knew what he was getting me into when he requested this task,” Halvor sighs, causing Stiles to cackle gleefully.

“So, nipples. Why?” Stiles pushes.

Halvor sighs again, looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Alright. Merpeople are different from Humans,” He starts only to be interrupted by an “Obviously.”

Shooting a glare in Stiles’ directions, Halvor continues,

“We don’t have specified genders. When it comes to mating, both parties are able to get pregnant if desired.”

“Wait, so the private parts are the same for everyone?” Stiles asks curiously, finding the whole thing fascinating.

“Yes, our genitalia are the same.” Halvor nods, ignoring the urge to cover his face.

“But what about the nipples?” Stiles asks again, impatient to know more about his extra bits.

“I’m getting to that!” Halvor says, flustered that he has to explain all this to his prince.

“The mamallia are present on those whom we refer to as the ‘Milk Mothers’. They are more fertile and can provide the young with nourishment. While Milk Mothers are not uncommon, their numbers are significantly more lower than that of the other Mers.”

Stiles takes a while to process all this before blurting out,

“Wait. What? Am I the female equivalent of a Mer… person? Am I a girl?”

“No. You just have additional functions. If I’m not wrong, the late Prince Klaud, your mother, was also like you.” Halvor quickly corrects him.

This startles Stiles as the realization that his mother was never a traditional human female sets in.

‘ _Well, as weird as it is thinking about your mother like this, she never really did have breasts. Oh. My. God. Did dad know? He would have known… Mom and dad never did really keep secrets between them… but still, oh my fucking god!_ ’

Halvor looks on amused as Stiles has an internal freak out.

‘ _Does that mean she… should I use ‘she’? Ugh this is all so confusing. I’m going to use she cuz mom didn’t mind being referred to as such when she was alive… anyways! Maybe she went under the guise of being female among humans cuz it would have been more logical for a female to bear children! Yeah! That’s it! That makes more sense!_ ’ Stiles cheered in his mind, finally coming to a plausible reason.

“So, fully formed breasts are not a thing?” Stiles asks suddenly, causing Halvor to frown.

“Those weird bulbous lumps of fat will get in the way of swimming efficiently and no Merperson has them.” Halvor states distastefully.

‘ _Ah. Right. Streamline shape and all that,_ ’ Stiles nods in agreement, stifling a giggle at the look on Halvor’s face.

‘ _Oh right, I still have to ask…_ ’

“Hey, Hal? What gender pronouns do I have to use?” Stiles asks, wanting to not offend anyone.

“Unless stated otherwise, we normally use what humans use for their male genders. He/him.” Halvor clarifies, causing Stiles to sigh in relief.

‘ _Yay it’s not as complicated_.’

As Stiles tries to ask another question, a low rumbling sound fills the room, causing Halvor to chuckle and Stiles to blush.

“Guess I should be hungry considering how I haven’t eaten proper food for months!” Stiles mutters, patting his stomach.

Halvor smiles and says,

“The King will soon be expecting you for the next meal hour. We should make our way to his quarters. He wants to keep the first meal private in order to not overwhelm you so soon.” Halvor explains, moving across the room to open up the pathway out of the room.

“One last thing! We don’t wear any clothes?” Stiles blurts out, berating himself in his mind for not asking the obvious questions in time.

Chuckling, Halvor explains,

“Unless it is armour, we choose not to wear clothing for it too can get in the way of efficiently moving about.”

“Ah, ok. Are our skins strong or something?” Stiles asks, eager to learn more.

“We have thick, strong skins that can withstand normal swords and other weapons. Specially forged weaponry is required to cut through our skin. Not only that, the water pressure in Pérasma Neráida is considerably higher and our skins acts as protection against the crushing pressure.” Halvor continues to clarify.

Stiles stares down at his hands and notices that the mole like spots are in distinct constellation like patterns.

“What about these marks?” He asks, his curiosity running rampant.

Halvor becomes visibly flustered again and clears his throat before explaining,

“The spots or markings are bioluminescent and play a vital part in… um…They start glowing during… um…”

Stiles watches on as Halvor gets even more flustered.

‘ _They glow? Cool! Maybe I can make them glow!_ ’ Stiles thinks and tries to will the spots to start glowing.

Halvor frowns at the concentrated look on Stiles’ face, only to step back looking beyond flustered when his body flashes with light.

“Mating! The marks play a part in mating!” He cries out, blushing ridiculously.

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles squeaks once he processes the words.

‘ _Great going Stiles, you accidentally propositioned your body guard. Nice. Real nice_.’ His conscience chirps in the back of his mind.

“Sorry! So sorry! Oh my god! I didn’t mean to, you know… ugh I’m so dumb” Stiles starts rambling, flailing about.

He hopes he hasn’t offended Halvor because that might not be the best thing to do in his situation.

“Don’t worry Your High- Stiles. I mean Stiles. You didn’t know so it’s ok. No harm done.” Halvor tries to placate the rambling prince.

“But-“ Stiles tries to object but Halvor interrupts him with a shake of his head.

“Don’t worry about it. Now come. You must be starving.”

Stiles smiles sheepishly at that and mumbles out a “Yes.”.

“Come now, your grandfather awaits,” Halvor turns to lead the way to the King’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was all about Stiles and his new Merman body~  
> I had to get creative with all the anatomy stuff and it was a lot of fun making up random 'facts'.  
> It's also a bit dialogue heavy huh... o wo;  
> Derek's POV will be in the next chapter.  
> If there are any mistakes with the grammar or spelling, please point them out so I can get around to fix them o Ao;  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
